Trying Circumstances
by Leila-Dinthalion
Summary: In Progress. Taang, some Zutara, slight Sukka. The Gaang is reeling after the Day of Black Sun, and Zuko's arrival has only created more tension. Their family is on the verge of splintering, but Toph and Aang will always stand together.
1. Inflection

This is Chapter I of my AtLA fic (Trying Circumstances) and my first FanFic. It will contain Taang, and some Zutara. This first Chapter is mostly to set the stage, so please excuse it's slowness. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my words.

**Chapter I (inflection)**

Aang had gone away from camp to meditate. His spirit was in turmoil, and he knew that in order to continue his Avatar studies properly, he would have to calm it. There were many reasons for his stress, but what floated around his mind were not issues concerning the war's progress. He was thinking of his companions.

They were all so young. He didn't doubt that everyone was capable in their own way, but he often wondered if they were meant to be together as a group.

Zuko and Sokka came first to his mind. They were the oldest in the group, and but both lacked serious leadership skills and fought too often to agree or unite on anything. Sokka would still wait until Zuko had picked the spot for his bedroll before unrolling his own, on the opposite side of camp.

Next was Katara. Aang felt a peaceful smile rise to his face. He loved her, and thought her to be his closest friend. Lately he felt distanced from her, however, as she was spending most of her time with either Zuko or Sokka, attempting to make peace. Aang trusted Zuko, but still didn't like how much time he spent alone with Katara. He knew it was a limit to his spiritual concentration, but he wished more than anything that he could be the one spending hours a day talking to Katara.

Then there was himself and Toph. She had changed the least since the Day of Black Sun, and Aang found himself comforted by her reliability and steadfastness. Her stubborn nature did not change or shift easily.

_Just like the stone and metal she bends._

Toph had been the first person to trust Zuko. She had never known him as the rest of them had, and was able to judge him without prejudice. He had come and offered to teach Aang firebending at the Western Air Temple. After declaring his intention to join them, Sokka's boomerang had buried itself into the newly formed block of ice that was pinning Zuko's arms to his sides. He fell hard against the ground, but he still made no move to defend himself. The water tribe siblings were running towards him, bent on his destruction, when Toph stomped one of her feet on the ground, dropping them both into deep pits.

"Stop it, he's not our enemy. He's telling the truth! Get a hold of yourselves and think. Aang needs a firebending teacher, and here one comes and offers his apologies and services. So you attack him. Get a grip."

Aang remembered how conflicted he had felt when she said that. Nobody was moving, and Toph seemed embarrassed to have made such a speech. Finally, Aang walked over to release Zuko from his icy bonds.

"I once said that had things been different, we might have been friends. Now let us see if it's true."

Zuko had bowed low to Aang and thanked him. Katara calmed down enough by nightfall that Toph let her out of the pit. Sokka refused to stop threatening Zuko and had to be left in the hole overnight.

Ever since he had first joined them, Zuko never ceased to try to impress upon everybody his undying loyalty towards the group. He helped around camp, cooked all the meals, gathered all the firewood, and never stopped apologizing and swearing his undying loyalty. Aang told him to stop with all the superfluous nonsense two days ago, and just make sure he did his share of the camp work. He had playfully tossed a pebble at Toph as he said it. She laughed and launched him into the air.

Aang smiled at the memory. Zuko was behaving much better than Toph had when she first joined. He still apologized for some past deed or another every day though. "Please, please forgive me." Aang opened his eyes. That _was_ Zuko's voice. It sounded close.

He saw a light shining in a clearing just beyond some thick bushes in front of him. He airbended himself lightly and silently to his feet and looked over curiously.

It was Katara and Zuko.

* * *

**A/N:** Well there it is in all its glory! I hope that you enjoyed reading it. Please, please review. I need feedback. It may be starting off a little slow, but the action _will_ start up soon. 

Review or the foamy mouth guy will come after you!!!


	2. Revelation

This is Chapter II of my AtLA fic (Trying Circumstances) **Warning:** this chapter contains (fortunately) necessary Zutarian fluff... beware... ;)

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my words.

**Chapter II (revelation)**

Aang watched from behind a large, clumpish group of shapeless bushes as Katara stopped to turn and look at Zuko. He was standing several paces back from her with his head down. The small flame he held in his hand to light their path cast odd shadows on his face, which was half hidden by his hair. Katara took a step closer to him, putting her too close to him for Aang's liking, and sighed. The glassy silence that followed was broken by the waterbender's soft voice.

"Zuko, I've already forgiven you for everything in the past… if you're speaking of this morning… I don't… It's, it's not something that needs forgiving."

Katara blushed, and started to turn away, but Zuko's arm shot out and caught her by the shoulder. He spun her around to face him and pulled her in a little closer than she had been before. Aang started to feel lightheaded as he took in the touching scene before him.

_No… Katara…_

Zuko's voice was so low when he spoke that Aang almost didn't hear him.

"Thank you, Katara"

He said her name in a low, mature voice heavy with emotion. Aang's young, high-pitched voice had never sounded like that.

They exchanged a few words Aang couldn't hear, both with gentle smiles on their faces, before Zuko pulled Katara into a silent embrace.

Aang's eyes couldn't focus, his heart was racing, and he suddenly couldn't put a single coherent thought together. It felt like a physical blow to see her in the arms of another man. A part of his mind that seemed to want to cause him pain forced his eyes to refocus on the scene in front of him.

Their arms were wrapped around each other's backs, and Katara's face was buried in Zuko's neck. His eyes were closed, and he was smiling against Katara's hair.

Something snapped inside Aang, and his breathing became heavier. He felt like he used to feel right before he entered the Avatar State, the pain having become too much for his spirit to bear. But he could not enter it now, he had lost that power in Ba Sing Se. He had left the Guru, and failed to master the Avatar State for her.

_Katara…_

Aang felt his jaw clench, and he unconsciously stomped a foot into the ground, creating a dent in the earth. Not so far off in the woods, a branch snapped off it's tree and fell to the ground, but no one noticed.

Aang watched wretchedly as Zuko whispered something into Katara's ear. A moment later, they broke apart and looked at each other with shining eyes. Zuko cupped Katara's cheek with one hand and leaned down slowly. It was a truly magical moment, and Aang was off to the side, dying bit by bit.

_It's not fair, I kissed her first. I've loved Katara before we even met you, when you were the enemy! This can't be happening!_

Aang's inner turmoil had finally built up to such a point that he could no longer contain his pain. His heart was about to tear open. He opened his mouth to scream, but before he could do so, a hand was roughly clamped over his mouth. He started to struggle in his captor's grasp when he felt himself sinking rapidly into the ground. He tried to earthbend himself up, but the earth refused his commands. His opponent's will was too strong. The last thing he saw before sinking into the ground were Katara and Zuko's lips meeting.

* * *

**A/N:** Thats the second chapter, I know its a bit slow, but hopefully this chapter will be a suitable offering to the Zutara shippers. ... of which I am one... oh well... Zutara and Taang just fit so, so nicely together. I have my own sort of background story concerning whats going on/ has gone on between Zuko and Katara, but this is (seriously, like definitely next chapter I promise) primarily a Taang fic... so it won't be told here. Sorry... but if enough people actually care/want to know whats happening/ has happened/ will happen (haha... slashes//////) I might write it in a parallel fic thingy... 

Review or the foamy mouth guy will come after you!!!


	3. Pain

This is Chapter III of my AtLA fic (Trying Circumstances) I should probably have something semi-constructive to say here... nope, nothing!Wait... Taang!!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my words**  
**

**Chapter III (pain)**

Aang experienced several seconds of being unable to breath while being dragged underground. During those few seconds, all his hurt, pain, and feelings of betrayal squeezed themselves into a narrow little emotion called rage. Aang felt his entire body tense up just as he was expelled down from the earth into what appeared to be a small cave. It was too dark for him to see anything, but he heard the sound of his assailant landing next to him loud and clear.

He had just died a thousand deaths from pain, sadness, and knowing that Katara would never be his. Now some unknown earthbending opponent had dragged him underground. At least now, he had somewhere to direct his emotions.

Without hesitation, Aang tackled the person who had landed lightly next to him. They fought back against his grip as he tried to pin them to the ground, but were slowly failing. Aang was surprised to find that he weighed more than his opponent did. He had never been much for wrestling, or hand-to-hand combat, but his opponent was apparently not very skilled in these areas either, as Aang was quickly gaining the upper hand.

He had just managed to get atop his opponent and pin their arms to the ground when they yelled at him that in a voice that managed to sound ticked off, slightly fearful, commanding, and more ticked off at the same time.

"Twinkle-toes get off me now!"

Aang nearly yelped like Sokka when she said that. He loosened his grip and scrambled off her, his pain momentarily moved to the back of his mind while the front half concentrated on panicking and hoping that Toph didn't kill him.

"Ah, Toph… I, I'm sorry! I didn't realize it was you…"

After a slight pause and a sigh, Toph responded.

"Remember to wait and listen before you attack next time…"

During the extremely awkward pause that followed, all of Aang's thoughts involving conversation with Toph came to a screeching halt. His emotions and the scene above ground had just returned from their short vacation to the back of his mind. Aang felt a tear carve a path down his face. He withdrew from Toph and hugged his knees to his chest.

* * *

Toph really didn't know what to say. She had never been the 'comforting' type of person. She blew her bangs out of her face and sighed as they flopped back into place. 

_No… comforting would be Katara, but she's not here right now and I don't think her presence would help Aang, considering the circumstances…_

Toph put her face in one of her hands. He was hurting in the dark of her hastily made cave, his breathing, heartbeat, and posture said as much. She reached out an arm towards him, but stopped halfway. He wouldn't be able to see her arm in the dark; she pulled it back and swallowed a frustrated groan.

_I could try to be comforting like sugar queen, but I don't think that would help, and I still wouldn't know what to say… I guess the only thing for it is to try to be comforting in my own way… I hope it helps more than it hurts._

"Aang… uh-"

Toph cut herself off. If she didn't know what to say, why under the earth had she tried to say something?

_All right Toph, try following your own advice: wait and listen._

Toph stopped moving; she closed her eyes (for no reason) and listened to the earth. Not so far away, the two sources of Aang's pain were still wrapped up in each other's arms, kissing gently. Toph rolled her eyes and scowled.

_You would think that nice little Miss Sugar Queen would think about the consequences of her actions and who could be watching before she went and started making out with the newest addition to 'Team Avatar'_

Toph closed in her 'line of sight' so that she only focused on the vibrations within the cave. Normally she tried to 'see' as far as possible, taking in as much as she could. Now she concentrated completely on the vibrations coming from Aang's huddled form. He was breathing heavily, and shaking slightly. There was a sound in the air, like someone's breath catching. Suddenly, Toph detected the vibrations of a small drop of water striking the ground.

_A tear… that's just great… now what do I do? _

* * *

******A/N:** There you go! I hope you liked it. God, Toph just isn't a nicey-nice comforting person... but tried to keep her in character. The next part will be up as soon as I'm not lazy enough to type it ;) The more people review, the faster the next chapter comes out... 

Review or the foamy mouth guy will come after you!!!


	4. Comfort

Chapter IV of Trying Circumstances. I really do have nothing constructive to say here...

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my words**  
**

**Chapter IV (comfort)**

Toph felt another tear strike the ground. Aang had been covering up his sobs before, but now he had stopped trying and was crying openly. Toph had never 'seen' anybody cry before. She had never been near anybody when they cried. Toph didn't have any friends before joining Aang and his friends. No one had ever sought her out as a confident. Sure, she'd cried before, but never in front of anybody. She'd learned to 'comfort' herself by telling herself to shut it before somebody found her. She had always seen crying as weakness, and sought to make herself strong by learning earthbending. Toph and crying just didn't go together.

_Maybe, if I try and punch it out of him… nah. Aang is too sensitive to be comforted by physical violence._

Toph felt pity for Aang, and a strange urge to make him feel better. She frowned and crawled over to him on her knees. Toph felt a strange, fluttering feeling in the pit of her stomach as she kneeled next to him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. He turned towards her and pulled her close as he buried his tearstained face in her neck.

Toph's mouth opened in surprise and she was prepared to hit him with a barrage of verbal abuse, but, after a moment, she just held the crying boy silently.

_All right Toph, now don't do anything to ruin the moment here. You may have actually done the right thing this time._

Aang was still crying, but Toph didn't think they were quite as pained and tortured as before. Between sobs, he sometimes mumbled incoherent phrases expressing his pain. Toph felt a tingle run down her spine at the feeling of his lips moving on her neck.

"I loved her first."

"I trusted him."

"It's not fair."

"Why didn't she pick me?"

Gradually, his words and loud sobs grew fewer. Toph could still feel his tears flowing down her neck, and soaking into her shirt.

Toph was fiercely thankful that they were underground. It was impossible for the others to find them in her cave.

_Sokka would never let me hear the end of this if he found me and Twinkle-toes like this. I would probably have to leave him stuck in the ground all day, again, before he would shut up. Once Aang stops crying, we can get our stories straight and come into camp from different directions. He'll be fine, and we can all go to sleep._

She was interrupted from her planning by a new sound. To be specific, it was the lack of sound. Aang had stopped crying, and even his breathing was almost back to normal levels. His heartbeat was still faster than normal, but nothing tragic.

Toph had just opened her mouth to tell Aang the plan when he pulled his face away from her neck, and put it in her lap. Toph's mind went blank, and all coherent thoughts fled her mind as lay down with his head resting on her thighs and wrapped his arms around her waist.

_Ahh… ummm… Aang? I- what you? Errmmm… Are, why? Errr… Ipzilishept??_

Aang hugged her waistline tighter, pulling his face into her abdomen. Toph's mouth opened and closed several times, but no sound came out. A minute later, Toph was saved the embarrassment and awkwardness of coming up with anything to say when Aang fell asleep.

For a few moments, Toph could only 'stare' at him.

"What, do I look like a pillow to you, Twinkle-toes?"

His breathing was slow and steady, and his heartbeat was low and calm. Several minutes passed quietly. Toph would never tell him that, once she was over her initial shock, she thought that the whole situation was almost… cute. She would definitely never tell him how worried she had been when she had felt his heart rate go through the clouds.

Toph adjusted smoothly, using a bit of earthbending so that she didn't disturb Aang, so that she was sitting with her legs out, not kneeling. Toph's heart rate suddenly jumped up inexplicably. She took a few deep breaths and relaxed. Slowly and hesitantly, Toph laid her arm over Aang's shoulders and smiled.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope that you liked it. Reviews will get the next chapter up faster... So far, three per chapter is all I'm getting, so it would be nice to maybe get three more. No threats, but I can guarantee you that the next chapter will be up faster with reviews. :D 

Review or the foamy mouth guy will come after you!!!


	5. Warning

Chapter V of Trying Circumstances. I said it would be up by Wednesday, and look: its here!!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my words 

**(Trying Circumstances)**

**Chapter V (warning)**

Toph was just on the edge of drowsing. She had earthbended herself a wall to lean against and had gotten over the awkwardness of Aang's head in her lap. In a weird, not very Toph-like way, she almost liked it. Unfortunately, she still didn't know what she was going to do as far as getting back to camp was concerned.

_Should I stay here with Twinkle-toes, just sleep in the cave and just forget about the rest of our splintering group? Or should I go back to camp with Sleeping Beauty here? _

Thinking of her companions, Toph reopened her earthbending sight and looked outside the cave to where Hot Head and Sugar Queen had been earlier. They weren't there anymore, but Sokka was.

He had apparently just gotten there. His heartbeat was way up, and he was bent low to the ground as he walked around the clearing, as though he was looking at the ground.

_Uh oh… Where are Zuko and Katara?_

They were around the other side of Toph's cave, having followed the path's circuitous track. It seemed like they were walking slowly, very close together, back towards camp. They were about ten minutes walking time ahead of Sokka, but Toph wasn't sure it would help them.

Sokka had started to run after them down the path.

The couple stopped again and started to kiss.

_Great… I can't let Zuko kill Sokka when Sokka runs into them and tries to kill Zuko for kissing Katara… ugh. I should probably do something to stop Sokka, or warn Katara._

With a sigh, Toph raised her hand and beckoned towards the wall nearest her. A chunk of rock detached itself from the cave with a slight crunch. Toph flicked her wrist, and it became a perfect sphere.

_Hehe, it's as smooth and round as Twinkle-toes' head…_

Toph ran her right hand absently over Aang's bald crown, following the line where the others said he had 'blue' tattoos.

With her left hand, Toph took her rock ball and held it a moment, memorizing its feel. Without warning, she threw it at the wall opposite her, but instead of striking the surface, it sunk into the earth without a sound. Toph concentrated on her ball of earth, if she lost track of it for a moment, it would just become apart of the ground, unrecognizable. She guided it with the force of her will through the ground, as though it were rolling through water.

She guided it skillfully towards its intended target, until it finally emerged from the ground like the rising sun, and bumped against Katara's ankle.

* * *

Katara was startled from Zuko's embrace by a blow to her ankle. She nearly fell down, but Zuko caught her and set her on her feet. She smiled gratefully at him before glancing around for her assailant; a flicker of movement near the ground caught her eye. 

Looking down, she saw a perfectly round, head-sized boulder rolling around in circles at her feet.

She exchanged confused looks with Zuko over her shoulder before he moved in front of her, apparently trying to protect her from any threat the rock might make.

The waterbender pointed over his shoulder at the stone ball now doing a figure eight.

"Ummm… I don't appreciate it interrupting… us, but I think its trying to tell us something."

The couple watched in confusion as what was obviously the work of a skilled earthbender rolled back and forth horizontally in front of them. Without warning, it paused, rolled in what seemed almost like an exasperated circle (if such a thing is possible with a stone ball), and shot between them.

Katara and Zuko jumped back from each other and the ball in surprise and watched it crumble into dust.

They were brushing dust off their clothes when they heard footsteps quickly coming closer. They were several feet apart, with no trace of a blush in either of their faces when Sokka rounded the bend.

"Thank you, Toph."

Her voice was too soft for anyone but herself to hear.

* * *

Toph sighed. Normally she would have let whatever would happen run its course, but she knew that such a confrontation could be dangerous for both Zuko and Sokka. It could very well split their little group apart. That wouldn't help Aang. She patted the slumbering airbender on the shoulder. 

_How am I supposed to get him back to camp? Should we even go back to camp?_

Toph let out a frustrated groan. She wasn't usually the decision maker regarding things like this. She just smashed the things and people they told her to.

_What to do, what to do…_

She could still sense Zuko, Katara, and Sokka back on that bend of the path, probably talking or (more likely) arguing. If Toph brought Aang back to camp now, they could probably avoid the others entirely.

_I_ really _don't want to talk to anybody right now, especially Sugar Queen. One good deed for the wellbeing of the group doesn't mean I'm not pissed at her for giving Twinkle-toes an emotional breakdown… on top of me._

Toph squeezed Aang's shoulder. It was so tempting for her to just stay there, go to sleep, and leave the older kids to their squabbles…

_No… No napping._

Toph removed herself from Aang's grip, using more than a bit of earthbending to streamline the process. She created a stone bed beneath him, and earthbended them both out of her cave. With Aang's temporary stone bed floating beside her, Toph resealed her cave. She might need it again before they left. With one hand holding up a stone tablet bearing the sleeping boy, she set off back to camp.

When she got there, she tucked Aang into his bedroll gently, but without ceremony. Then, with a sweep of her arm, she created a wide, thin arch over the Avatar, because she had heard Sokka and Zuko arguing about whether or not it was going to rain earlier.

She was about to retire to her own rock tent and earth bed when she heard Aang's voice, much hoarser than it usually was.

"Toph… "

She rolled her eyes and trudged back over to him. He was sleeping like a baby mooselion.

_Weird… he must be dreaming or something... probably a nightmare._

The world's most powerful earthbender shrugged and raised her arms sharply over her head. Sheets of rock shot out of the earth. Toph crawled inside and shut the door.

* * *

**A/N: **There you go, the longest chapter yet! Not quite so interesting or Taangy as the last chapter, but a mandatory transition. It was completely unintentional on the part of the author, but consider the extra length both a thank you for the reviews and an apology for larger gaps between chapters. I'm sorry but my school has to come first. :( Now I'm off to write the next chapter in first period Chemistry! (not really, the next chapter is already written, I just have to type and edit it). 

Chapter VI (fate) will be up by Sunday, I will try my best!

Review or the foamy mouth guy will come after you!!!

I'm looking for a Beta reader. If you're interested, please message me!

Oh yeah, and vote in the poll on my profile page if you care!


	6. Fate

Chapter VI of Trying Circumstances. Its still Sunday...bleh, what more do you want?

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my words 

**(Trying Circumstances)**

**Chapter VI (fate)**

Toph Bei Fong awoke the next morning to a familiar, sweet, calming scent. She did not need either earthbending or the sight she lacked in order to know who it was. Without a moment's hesitation, she ran out of her earthen tent and headlong into a hug with her old friend, Iroh.

After a heartfelt moment with the Dragon of the West, a man Toph loved and respected more than her own father, she broke away and could hardly contain her questions. She stilled herself though, and sat next to him.

"Would you like some tea, young daughter of the earth?"

"Yes please, O respected elder. Thank you."

Toph inclined her head deferentially, and they sat silently for a moment before both bending masters broke into laughs and chuckles.

After they were done laughing, Iroh poured Toph some tea and they started talking.

They were calmly sipping tea and conversing quietly a few minutes later when Katara woke up.

A barrage of conflicting thoughts struck Toph like a flurry of physical blows as Katara crawled out of her perfectly made tent and walked cautiously over towards the pair seated next to the campfire.

That is not to say that Toph Bei Fong was a complacent little tea-drinking maiden, however. She quickly got over her conflicted feelings about Katara and innocently tapped her foot on the ground.

Not ten paces away, Katara tripped on an unseen ridge in the ground and toppled headfirst into a puddle of mud made by last night's rain.

The waterbender jumped up swiftly and probably looked at Toph suspiciously.

"Morning, Sugar Queen… you look splendid this morning."

Toph smirked at her and motioned for Katara to sit down next to her.

"Good morning Toph, esteemed master Iroh. What are you doing here, and how in the world did you escape prison?"

Iroh smiled at her as he spoke.

"That, young waterbender, is a story for when all of your companions have awoken."

Katara nodded and bended the mud clumps off her. She sat down next to Toph and thanked Iroh as he poured her a cup of tea.

After a few moments of silence, a few early morning groans were heard coming from Zuko's tent.

He crawled out sleepily, and looked like he was about to say something when he sighted his uncle. His heart started hammering a hundred leagues a minute. For a few moments, Toph wondered if he would have a heart attack and die where he stood. Then he started to walk over to the campfire with hesitant, halting steps, as though he was not sure the ground beneath his feet would support him.

Toph and Katara both felt as though they would be intruding on something familial and personal between the firebenders by staying. Almost simultaneously, they rose and started walking together towards Sokka's messy tent.

As soon as Toph knew that Iroh wouldn't hear them if she spoke softly, she decided to let Katara know what the price for saving her last night would be.

"All right Sugar Queen, you owe me. No terms, no conditions, no writing. Just repay me when the time is right."

Toph turned away from Katara on her way towards Sokka's sleeping form and headed over to Aang.

_She can wake up Snoozles. Now let's go get sleeping beauty up._

Toph walked over to the stone arch she made for him the night before. Stepping inside, the first thing she noticed was his erratic, labored breathing. Then she felt his jumpy, irregular heartbeat.

"Aang… its time to get up."

She waited a moment, but he didn't respond to her words. She shook his shoulder, and was surprised to find that his skin was feverous and he was sweating profusely.

"Aang…"

Fear gripped Toph's chest so tightly that for a moment she couldn't breathe. When the moment passed, she called out in a strangled voice to the other occupants of the camp.

"Iroh, Iroh come here quickly. Help!"

A few moments later, Iroh, Zuko, Katara, and Sokka had all crowded around the entrance to the stone arch. Toph raised up an earthen platform beneath Aang so that he was at waist level.

"Iroh, something is wrong with Aang. His heart… I don't know what's going on."

The old man walked over to Aang and placed his hand over the airbender's heart. He closed his eyes and traced his middle and pointer fingers in a vertical line over his heart. After a moment, he sighed.

"This is not good… I will need a few minutes to explain what I believe has occurred. What do you four know about Chi?"

* * *

**A/N:** Happy? grumble I said it would be up by Sunday, and here it is. Next chapter up... sometime. I might post something else first. I'll update my profile page and try and predict my next update tomorrow... 

**Edit**: Ok, I'm awake now, and in a much better mood. Next chapter probably up around the weekend. I'm gonna try and post another of my fics first. I might even attempt to get up the first couple chapters. Don't count on it.

Review or the foamy mouth guy will come after you!!!


	7. Council

Wow... maybe I need to set loose deadlines more often... I'll get the chapters up twice as fast...

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but my words.

**(Trying Circumstances)**

**Chapter VII (council)**

Zuko, Katara, Sokka, and Toph sat down outside of Aang's sheltering arch in order to hear what Iroh had to say. He seemed to know what was wrong with Aang.

_I hope that no questions will be asked about last night… that would be awkward for more people than just me._

"What do the four of you know about Chi?"

It was Katara who responded first, her answer as prompt and correct as a schoolgirl's.

"Chi is the flow of energy through our bodies. It is what allows us to bend."

Zuko went next, more hesitant than Katara.

"Our stomachs are known as the 'Sea of Chi'."

Sokka's awkward voice came afterwards; he sounded half asleep.

"When that pink girl, Ty Lee, hits you, it blocks your Chi. Then you can't move or bend."

Toph remained silent, not because she had nothing to contribute, but because she figured that Iroh would get at whatever it was he was getting at if comments were kept to a minimum.

"Very good. As Chi flows through one's body, it collects and pools in different parts of one's self. These 'pools' are known as chakras. There are seven chakras in one's body: Earth, Water, Fire, Air, Sound, Light, and Thought. Each of the chakras deals with a different aspect of life. They may be blocked, thus limiting the flow of Chi, by different types of inner limitations. They can also be opened by the opposite of what blocks it.. Chakras are of the utmost importance to the Avatar and his powers. Most normal benders need not worry themselves about them, though to master one's art, they are vital. Right now Aang is in a feverous state similar to the one that you had, Zuko, in Ba Sing Se. However, the Avatar's illness is not caused by personal conflict."

Here Iroh paused to allow them to take it in, and drink some tea.

…_I think that this has something to do with the whole, 'Azula shot me with lightning and blocked my seventh Chakra', thing that he was babbling about the morning of the Day of Black Sun…_

"I believe that one of his Chakras is so blocked that his body is not circulating enough energy for him to awaken. The fourth Chakra, the Air Chakra, is located in the heart. It is blocked by grief, and it is opened by love."

_Hmm… blocked by grief, huh? Well three guesses what Twinkle-toes is moping about…_

Sokka broke the silence that followed.

"So… he's sad and won't wake up until he feels love?"

Iroh sighed, "Yes, young warrior. In simplest terms, you are correct. Unfortunately, this situation seriously threatens my plans, and dampens the good news I brought you. During my stay and escape from prison, I heard where your friends are being held. There is a holiday tomorrow, so there will be a decreased number of guards, and I know a passage that will help us avoid detection. I had hoped that we could have staged a rescue for the members of your invasion force and the Kyoshi Warrio-"

At that moment, Sokka leapt to his feet and started running around shouting something incoherent about Suki, 'Azula said', and 'need to rescue her now'.

Everyone but Toph stared at him for a minute as he ran like a lunatic around camp. Toph felt his frantic footsteps pounding the ground.

…_I'm sure happy that I got over that particular crush a while back…_

As soon as Iroh started talking again, Sokka ran back over and sat down quietly, but there was a quality of barely contained energy about him. He could hardly keep still.

"I do not see any way to rouse the Avatar within the hour. If we cannot, then we cannot rescue our friends by tomorrow, for we must leave very soon if we are to make it in time."

Toph felt everyone exchange glances, probably of the meaningful variety, with each other. She picked some dirt out from between her toes before speaking.

"Why can't we go rescue everyone without Sleeping Beauty?"

Everyone stopped and blinked a few times, Toph couldn't see it, but she knew the atmosphere of four people thinking 'Huh? But we can't… can we?'

"But, uh, Toph… Aang is the Avatar. Don't you gu-… I mean we, umm, kinda need him… "

Toph responded to Zuko's claim with a fierce retort.

"What, you need some twelve year old boy to hold your hand before executing a rescue? I'm not saying that we don't need him, but we can do it without him."

Toph was, once again, embarrassed by her outburst, but she didn't allow herself to blush. She wanted to see some action, whether Aang was sick or not. Moreover, she wanted to rescue her friends. The mood in camp would be better if there were some more people there. There would be less of a danger of Sokka or Zuko stalking off one day, probably trying to take Katara with them.

_Hmmm… speaking of Katara…_

Sokka was debating heatedly with Zuko, who still didn't want to go when Toph innocently tapped her foot against the ground. A small clump of earth detached itself from the ground behind Katara and hit her in the small of her back.

"Ouch!"

Her cry was lost while the boys debated. She leaned over to Toph and gave her a slight push before whispering in her ear.

"What_is_ it, Toph?"

"I do believe that you owe me… Now is one of your opportunities to pay me back."

Toph then leaned back onto a nice, comfortable pile of earth she made for herself and blocked out the conversation. They would reach a decision soon; nothing she could say would change anything. Toph did her speaking with her fists, only relying on words sparingly. She felt Katara sigh and join in with the rest of them, her voice adding itself to the cacophony of the three male ones.

_Finally, something to do. We can all go and take out our pent up anger and stuff on some Fire Nation guards. Everyone will be happier, and we can move on so Aang can finish learning firebending from Zuko… Hmmm maybe Iroh will teach him now that he's -_

"Toph, come here! We reached a decision: we're gonna go rescue our friends."

"Awesome, Sokka! Let's go!"

Toph made for Appa, but stopped halfway as she realized that nobody else was coming.

"Umm… hello? Aren't we leaving now?"

Everyone was shifting uncomfortably on their feet. No one answered her.

"Toph, well… we decided that since Aang, ya know, he…"

At this point, all of Sokka's words came out in a rush as if he just wanted to get them out quickly. Like saying it faster would make the news better.

"We needed to leave somebody behind to guard him, and we chose you."

_What!?!??!? It was MY idea! I am the most powerful earthbender in the world! Can't leave me behind… guard! Arghhhh! Ipzilishept!_

"Excuse me? You are _not_ going to leave me behind as a guardian over Twinkle-toes. It was my idea! I am the most powerful earthbender in the world!"

"Exactly why you make the perfect bodyguard for the Avatar, ya know, the last hope for peace and balance in the world…"

Toph was too angry to speak. Iroh sent an apologetic glance in her direction, but she didn't see it. Sokka and Zuko obliviously interpreted her silence as consent and climbed up onto Appa, laughing and joking with each other for perhaps the first time since Zuko had joined. Katara came over to Toph and sputtered a few half-complete phrases that sounded like she was trying to say:

"I'm sorry, Toph, it was the only way they would agree to go rescue our friends."

Right before Appa flew away, Toph heard Iroh's voice sound out.

"Protect him; we will be back by midday the day after tomorrow!"

Then everyone (even Momo) was gone on Appa and Toph was alone in camp with a sleeping Avatar.

…_Well, at least he's not crying. _

* * *

**A/N: **--;;; Toph... Don't you feel bad for her though? I know I do, especially since I'm the writer, and they are in my power next chapter! Muahahahaha- cough cough 

I think that more reviews longer chapters and more Taangyness

Review or the foamy mouth guy will come get you!!!

Vote in my profile page, there is a new poll!


	8. Delusions

Chapter VIII of Trying Circumstances. Whew... I'm sorry about the wait. I have semester exams next week. ;;; Ugh...

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my words 

**(Trying Circumstances)**

**Chapter VIII (Delusions)**

Daybreak. The sun looked down with its bright rays on the earth and the seas. Light touched a camp in the midst of some woods, near a stream. Slowly, the sun finally rose high enough so that light touched a certain airbender for the first time in many hours.

A wide stone arch was spread over his prone form. It had rained that night but the care of one of his friends kept him dry. He was lying on his back inside a sleeping roll on the ground. His face and body were hot and feverous. His tattooed hand clenched the air tightly. The airbender had sweat through his clothes, and yet he shivered as though he had been left out in the storm.

His closed eyes were puffy and swollen, as though he had recently cried out more pain than any one person could bear.

The Avatar, however, was unaware of his physical state. His real nightmares were inside his heart and his head.

* * *

_Aang looked around. He was on a ship, he could feel the way it rose and fell in the swell of the waves. A breeze blew over his bald crown, and he sighed contentedly. Then the wind grew, and he found himself losing his balance. He looked down and saw that he was standing on a narrow plank nailed to the deck of the boat. He started to make his way towards the boat several feet away when he saw Appa and Momo._

_They were dressed in rags, and wore golden bangles and earrings. Aang's smile faltered as he looked at them. Appa had a black patch over one of his eyes and Momo had a scimitar in his hand. Aang opened his mouth to call out a friendly greeting, but was cut short as Appa tossed his head to Momo, and the small lemur ran towards the boy and sliced through the plank._

_Aang fell and toppled into the sea. He tried bending himself up to the surface, but found that he was… floating rapidly downward. _

_Katara, help!_

_Then, he wasn't surrounded by water anymore: it was fire. He was firebending again for the first time. He felt the familiar euphoria, then panic; he knew how this ended. He tried to stop himself, but his body would no longer obey him. He thrust his arms outward to his sides, and his head turned to see what he knew would happen._

_Katara screamed, but the flames parted and passed around her. She lost her balance, and fell backwards- right into Zuko's arms. They embraced, and a pain that was all too real erupted in Aang's heart. He roared in agony as flames erupted around them, and the waterbender and firebender disappeared in the smoke._

_Aang felt his feet drawing away from the earth, he started falling upwards towards the sky. Except that the world then turned upside down, and he was falling through the crystal catacombs, struck by lightning in the Avatar State._

_He fell, but Katara didn't catch him this time, and there was no floor. He just kept falling through the sky, down through the clouds in the air. He saw the airbenders and Monk Gyatso all floating around him. Aang reached out towards them, but hurtled down too fast._

_Pain blossomed in Aang's chest. He spasmed and cried out in pain. He moved his arms, but the air would not obey his will, he just kept falling._

…_Until he hit the ground. Although the impact against the earth hurt, Aang couldn't help feeling safe and comforted; earth was solid._

_Looking around, Aang saw the Earth Rumble VI arena, but the stands were empty. He was standing on one side of the court; Toph was standing at the other end._

_She smirked and hurled a rock at him. He hadn't been able to bend before and didn't even try now. It struck him full in the chest, and he flew back with the impact. Yet, somehow, the rock didn't hurt as much as he thought it would, he almost felt… better?_

_He airbended himself to his feet; as they touched the ground he could hear Toph taunting him again._

_What's you fighting name, The Fancy Dancer?_

_Then another rock flew at him. This time, Aang found that his sense of time was slowed, as though he was watching this moment in slow motion. He had once again lost control of his body, and protested as he leapt into the air and airbended the rock to the side, sending a blast of air towards Toph._

_No!_

_He had regained control, and time didn't slow as he saw the blast of air slice towards Toph…_

…_and dissipate harmlessly against a stone pillar she had pulled up out of the floor._

_C'mon, Twinkle-toes! You didn't think that it would work twice, did you?_

_Aang blinked, and was struck with a chunk of the stone floor. He landed outside, on his back. Then Toph was standing above him, holding out her hand while she half smiled, mostly smirked at him._

"_Here, now get up before I change my mind. Get up, Twinkle-toes, get up... Come on, get up, Aang."_

_Some of the pressure subsided in his chest, and the airbender opened his eyes. _

* * *

**A/N: **Hehe... I love Pirate!Appa and Pirate!Momo... I hope that you liked Aang's delusional nightmares. I put Appa and Momo in for a chuckle. The rest of the dream was symbolism. Any thoughts on how I pulled it off are **very** much appreciated. 

Review or Pirate!Appa and Pirate!Momo will come after you!!!

The poll on my profile page will have enormous impact (my fav. word this chap... did you notice) on what I will write next... and there are more choices.


	9. Healing

Chapter IXof Trying Circumstances. Don't even ask about the gap... I've been all but dead to the world for a while now.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my words 

**(Trying Circumstances)**

**Chapter IX (Healing)**

Toph scowled at what she thought was the direction of the recently departed flying bison. After a minute of blankly looking into the air, she turned her face back towards the ground again and did a quick check of her surroundings. The only human heartbeats for almost half a mile were Aang's and her own. Aang's heart was still beating with the same irrational, non-rhythmic beat. Toph didn't know how to make him better, but he seemed to have some sort of fever. She could help with that.

_I was sick in bed for almost a day after winning my first round of the Earth Rumble VI. My mom didn't know _why_ I was ill, but she still helped me get better. I can fulfill my temporary roll of Avatar-sitter by helping him the best I can._

Toph went over to the group's general drinking water jug, grabbing one of Katara's bandages from her tent on the way. She soaked the fabric and wrung it out a few times, then proceeded over to Aang's tent.

His heartbeat was much more distressing up close. Toph frowned and placed her hand on his chest, then yanked it back sharply. He was soaked in his own sweat, and his bedroll was twisted all around him. Toph sighed and quickly tied the damp bandage around Aang's bald forehead, which was already moist with sweat.

Toph stomped her right foot against the ground and a platform raised up underneath the dreaming airbender, placing him at Toph's waist level. Which was just above knee level for most of the group's other members. Toph briskly ran her hands lightly over his sleeping form, trying to find where the sleeping roll had been twisted around.

_Well, this is just so very proper. I'm sure that when my mother found out that I'd run away from home she didn't think that I would be running my hands over sleeping boys before summer's end._

Toph was just straightening out the fabric twisted around Aang's knees when his voice startled her and caused her to jump a bit.

"Katara, help!"

Toph left the blankets and placed her hand over his heart again. His voice hadn't been clear, and she could only half make out the words. A moment after his sudden interjection, Toph felt his arms move inward until they were flush against his sides. Even in his sleep, she could feel that he was holding them there with all his strength.

"Aaaaahhh!"

Toph jumped into the air for the second time in as many minutes. It wasn't just Aang's cry that had startled her, but the vibrations of his heart.

Her hand had been resting over his chest, and for just that slightest of moments she had felt it contract and stop.

"Twinkle-toes… "

Toph bit her lip to keep herself from saying anything else in that tone of voice. That was _not_ how Toph Bei Fong spoke… even if one of her best friends, her first friend, was lying in some terrible nightmare that could kill him. After a pause she gave in to impulse and lay her ear over his heart and her hand on his neck, monitoring his pulse. Toph could hear his heart with her own ears as well as feel it through the earth. His pulse beat erratically against the pads of her fingers. The image was so complete and vivid, she could almost see it before her.

One of Aang's arms twitched outward, bumping against Toph's abdomen as she stood bent over him, and nothing happened. A moment later, Toph's face contorted with fear as the airbender cried out again. His heartbeat jumped up to race at tenfold its previous rate, then stopped. Toph felt it stop through her feet and her hand on his neck. She heard the silence in her ear.

_No…_

"No! No, no, NO! Aang you stupid empty headed idiot! You are not going to die on me n-!"

She had punctuated her fourth 'No!' by pounding his chest with both her fists. It took a moment longer than usual for her brain to register that his heart had started beating again, faintly, but still beating.

Toph realized that her sightless eyes were brimming with tears unshed. She hurriedly wiped them on Aang's shirt as she laid her head back on his chest. He recoiled from her weight as though she had punched him, and for a moment Toph thought that his heart might fail again. To her surprise, it had started to beat stronger.

A few long moments later, Toph felt his entire body tense up, as though he was trying to stay as still as possible.

"No!"

His body then went limp, then Toph felt his heart skip a beat, as if in surprise. She put her hand back up to feel his pulse at his neck when he exhaled sharply and then gasped. Almost as if he had been underwater and just surfaced, or hit the ground and had the wind knocked out of him.

His heartbeat was almost back to normal, though the rhythm was still irregular. His breathing was slowing back to regular intervals.

"Get up, Twinkle-toes, get up. Come on, get up, Aang."

She smiled as she heard the audible click of his eyelids opening.

* * *

**A/N: **That was pretty much Toph's side of Aang's dreams. If you compare them side by side, you will see how they tie in with each other. I tried to keep it IC, but hey, even Toph is bound to be a bit emotional when the first friend she ever made, her best friend, is dying/almost-dying in her arms. If you review, I might get the next chapter up in less time. I promise in less than two weeks if I get at least 6-7 reviews. Seriously, I promise.

Review or Pirate!Appa and Pirate!Momo will come after you!!!


	10. Discussions

Chapter VIII of Trying Circumstances. Whew... I'm sorry about the wait. I have semester exams next week. ;;; Ugh...

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my words 

**(Trying Circumstances)**

**Chapter X (Discussions)**

Aang's eyes opened to blackness. He blinked, and took in the scenery beyond Toph's black bun. He had a moment to realize that he was on a rock bed in a rock tent before Toph lifted her head from his chest and stood up.

_Why was her head on my chest?_

He pushed himself up on his elbows and realized that he was soaked through with sweat. When he spoke, his voice was hoarse.

"Toph, what ha- "

He was cut short as he tried to get out of his bed, but the minute his feet touched the ground, his knees bucked under his, admittedly slight, weight and he fell forward. Aang yelped in surprise as he crashed into Toph's legs and they tumbled into a pile in the dirt.

"Ow! Twinkletoes, you idiot!"

"Sorry! I'm sorry Toph, I didn't mean- "

"Shut up. Now for the second time, get _off_ me."

Aang cringed, and then tried to disentangle his arms and legs from Toph's own. Toph muttered under her breath as they finally rose to their feet. Aang looked around expectantly. His orange robes were soaked through, as were his blankets. He had apparently been very sick.

_But if I was sick… then where is Katar-_

Aang was lifted off his feet as his thoughts were interrupted. Toph had seized his shirt and hauled him into the air. She was standing on a short stone pillar to compensate for their height differences, but her short, strong arms were holding up all of Aang's weight.

"Stop it!" Toph shook him to emphasize her point.

_What the? Why… Toph? Are those… tears?_

"Stop it, Twinkletoes, just… stop. Your heart cannot take that kind of strain again. You and your chakras. I heard it _stop_. Do you not understand? It _stopped_. You were going to die."

Aang stared at her in wide-eyed surprise. Her chest was heaving and a single tear had run down her cheek. Her face was contorted with anger, and maybe a little fear. Holding him, she was unable to wipe away the unshed moisture from her eyes.

_Toph…_

Aang was split between the desire to comfort Toph, who was, uncharacteristically, upset, and the need to know what was going on. He felt something in him shift, and the first impulse won out.

"Toph, why don't you put me down on the ground, we can make some tea, and you can catch me up on what's going on."

His response was good, because she dropped him and quickly wiped her eyes as the dust from her shortened pillar shielded her momentarily. Aang knew better than to try and discuss them with her, she might bury him alive again.

_Last night… Toph, and-_

"Hey! No bad thoughts! Come on Twinkletoes, I can read your heartbeat like an earthquake. Now get over here and help me make tea."

They made their way over to the fire and Aang had started to help her when he took a closer look at the teapot.

"Hey… that's not ours. Whose teapot- "

"Its Iroh's. He's joined us. Then they all left."

"… huh?"

Toph sighed, massaged her temples briefly, and started over.

"All right, Twinkletoes. I'll start from when you fell asleep, in my lap by the way. Not to happen again."

"Yes, Sifu To- "

"Don't interrupt. Anyway, you fell asleep; I kept Prince HotHead from having to kill Snoozles when Sokka was going to kill His Highness. Whatever. Then I brought you back to camp, stuffed you in your bedroll, and went to sleep."

"Why was Sokka going to kill Zuko and how did you prevent Zuko from killing him?"

"I kept Sokka from discovering… umm… his need to kill our favorite Prince. Don't interrupt. I woke up first this morning, and Iroh was here. Katara got up. Hey! No bad thoughts! She got Snoozles up, and I went to get you up… you heart… it was… messed up."

Toph averted her face from his gaze, and Aang frowned. Toph always faced everything head on. He waited a moment, and was about to say something when she continued.

"I called Iroh over; he examined you, and then brought us over to the fire for a lesson on chakras. He said that your Air Chakra, located in the heart, was blocked by grief. It can only be opened by love, yada yada. Then he told us how he knew where they imprisoned the invasion force, and the Kyoshi Warriors. They had to leave immediately in order to make this window of opportunity, and couldn't afford wait for you to wake up. So I was left behind to guard Sleeping Beauty, which would be you by the way, while they went off to save your friends."

Toph blew her bangs out of her face for a moment and gave a slight sigh.

_Toph always likes to be in the thickest part of combat, I know that she wanted to go with everyone else. I guess that's why Kata-_

His thoughts were interrupted when Toph shoved him to the ground one-armed.

"No bad thoughts. Anyway, then I got a wet rag to put on your forehead, you know, to help with that fever you were running. I was straightening your bedroll when your heart started doing all kinds of crazy stuff. You started mumbling and shifting in your sleep too."

Aang's thoughts traveled back to his dream, but didn't go too far before Toph flicked him on his temple.

"Ow!"

"No grief, no heart stopping while I'm with you for the next two days."

Aang's eyes widened. "Two _days_!"

Toph smiled with false cheer. "Yep! They won't be back until the noon the day after tomorrow... if they're successful"

Aang buried his head in his hands and moaned.

* * *

**A/N:** How'd ya like it? I didn't mean for this chapter to be so long, it was only supposed to be the first half/third of another chapter, but I liked writing Aang's reactions to what happened so far. Toph sure liked interrupting Aang this chapter, didn't she? She even interrupted his thoughts on several occasions. Next chapter is Taangy. Reviews make the world go round. D

Review, or I'll send Pirate!Appa and Pirate!Momo after you in your dreams! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!


	11. Friendship Part I

This is the first part of Trying Circumstances, Chapter XI. The 'two parts' deal is explained in the post-note.

_Both parts of this split chapter are dedicated to _CynicBoarder, _who was my first reviewer (ever) on both this story and this website and who has reviewed every one of these chapters since then with both compliments and constructive criticism. Thank you._

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but my words.**  
**

**(Trying Circumstances)**

**Chapter XI (Friendship Part I)**

Aang and Toph were finishing their tea and their midmorning/midday meal. Every few sentences Toph would interrupt Aang, always whenever his thoughts strayed towards Katara, Zuko, Katara and Zuko, or the night before. Finally, Aang had decided that it was time to talk about it... even if it was difficult.

_It's almost good thing that the others are gone right now. Otherwise I would have to face them all at once, without Toph to talk to and keep me sane. Or to keep my heart from stopping._

"Ahem."

_We really need to talk though. What in the world was she doing there last night? Why did she drag me underground?_

"Ah-hem."

_And… Katara. She and Zu-_

Aang suddenly found himself lying in the dust with a bruised jaw. He blinked in the sunlight as his vision cleared and he saw Toph's face, mere inches from his own.

"Just_what_ do you think you're doing, Twinkletoes?"

"I- "

"Do you want to stop your own spirit cursed _heart_ again?"

"No, I jus- "

"Because I'm not going to let that happen! The world is counting on you! We're all counting on you! And I- and _I_ am not going to let you _die_ on my watch! Got that?"

Aang blinked several times in surprise as Toph stopped yelling and glared at him, her face so close to his. For a long moment, only the sound of their deep, labored breaths could be heard throughout the clearing. Then Toph got up off hands and knees and briskly dusted herself off. Aang was still lying in partial shock on the ground.

"You stink, Twinkletoes."

Aang blinked in confusion.

"Wha- what?"

"I said that you stink worse than Sokka did after he was stuck in that crevasse all day when you were learning earthbending. You're covered in sweat and dirt, some of which has become dried mud, and its not even workout sweat, like from bending practice. You stink of nervous sweat from your stupid dreams."

Aang opened his mouth to contradict her, but thought better of it and shut it again.

"Even_I_ say that you need a bath and that your clothes need a wash. If it's just going to be you and me for the next two days, you need to smell better. I have a sensitive nose."

Aang snorted. He doubted there was _any_ part of Toph that was sensitive. She ignored him and continued.

"There's that small pool with a waterfall less than half an hour's walk that way, isn't there?"

"Yeah… but… "

Aang looked down at himself and rubbed his jaw, which was already swelling a bit.

_Spirits, I _am_ filthy… Toph's right, as usual._

"Ok, lets go. But on one condition."

Toph gave him a look that said he was getting a bath no matter what, and if she honored his condition, it would be just to humor him. They started off towards the pool. Aang plowed on anyway, figuring that it couldn't hurt to ask.

"I need to know what happened last night. I can't just pretend that it didn't happen, because it did. And I need to be able to think about it without dying, or else the return of our friends will be the end of me. You can help me with that. Just… talk to me, Toph, I need a friend."

He smiled at her winningly, desperately hoping that she would agree with him. She hadn't interrupted him at all, just kept on walking alongside him.

_Maybe she sensed that I wouldn't allow her to interrupt me this time…_

"Ok, Twinkletoes."

"That's great, To- What?"

Aang stopped in shock. He hadn't expected her to give in so easily.

"I said, 'Ok'. Now come on. You still stink."

Aang caught up to her in a few strides.

"I just… didn't expect you to, I donno, _actually_ agree."

"Just because I enjoy being argumentative for its own sake doesn't mean that I'll deny a friend, my first friend, something that only I can give that will help him."

_Her logic makes sense… but sort of a Toph-sense. Only Toph would say something like that…_

Aang smiled at her and reached over to give her a hug, but tripped over a stone that he was certain wasn't there a moment ago and landed in the dust at her feet. He looked up and found her grinning at him.

"You may be my friend, Twinkletoes, but you _still_ stink."

* * *

**A/N:** Thats Toph for you, always honest! Gotta love her.

Now you may be wondering, _'Why is chapter XI _(or 11... only I think in Roman Numerals...) _split into two parts? And where is part II?'_ These are very good questions. They _shall _receive answers. First of all: I never planned for it to be in two parts, its just that the first part that you see above you went and lengthened itself. Stupid stories write themselves, I swear!

Secondly... about part II... **It is typed and ready** to be posted, but I won't post it until I get **at least 5 reviews** for this chapter. Preferably of the constructive and/or critical kind. Now you may be thinking, 'wtf is she doing? this chapter sucked.' I will give you this: the **second part is _much_ better and over 300 words longer**. So review, and I'll post the next part.

I promise to not make this an every chapter thing. Its just because I need my weekly dose of sadism and happen to have both parts ready at the same time.

Review... or no part II! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA


	12. Friendship Part II

This is the second part of Trying Circumstances, Chapter XI. Thank you for the reviews everyone!

_Both parts of this split chapter are dedicated to _CynicBoarder, _who was my first reviewer (ever) on both this story and this website and who has reviewed every one of these chapters since then with both compliments and constructive criticism. Thank you._

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but my words.**  
**

**(Trying Circumstances)**

**Chapter XI (Friendship Part II)**

Toph and Aang continued to walk towards the pool. The bright sunlight on their backs and heads didn't help Aang's smell. Toph had slowly started to drift to the other side of the trail. Even though she was being distant in the literal sense, Aang didn't blame her. He almost wished that he could get away from his own smell.

"So what were you doing last night anyway? Why were you so close to where I was meditating?"

Aang looked toward Toph as she considered the question. Her head was tilted sideways, and upward, as if she was thinking of not answering. He would have been worried that she would reject the question… if she hadn't assumed that same expression after every question he asked over the past ten minutes.

"I was doing my own meditations."

"Then how did you know how to find me?"

She paused again, and Aang waited patiently for her answer.

"I meditate differently from normal benders. Instead of drawing into myself, I spread out as far as I can. I try to see everything I possibly can. The trees, the rocks, the bugs, I see them all. Then I let it all sink into me, and I become apart of the land. Last night, I saw you, Katara, and Zuko. I saw Sokka too, back at camp, but he wasn't important at the time."

She took a deep, steadying breath before continuing.

"Then Zuko and Katara stopped, and you stopped meditating. I started to go over there slowly, on a hunch. Then your heartbeat started going faster. I dived underground and was there in a few moments. I realized what was going to happen with Katara and Zuko, and what you were going to do. So I hollowed out that cave underneath you, and came up behind you. You remember when I dragged you underground."

Aang paused, deep in memory, before responding.

"But,_ why_ did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Stop me from calling out, stop me from confronting them."

Toph gave a deep sigh, "Because your little group, our small family is splintering, Twinkletoes. You know it, but you just don't want to believe it. I know it, but I'm more firmly rooted in reality than you are. I _know_ that one more Zuko-Sokka confrontation would tear us apart. I _know_ that Sokka still wishes that he had managed to gut Zuko the day he came to us. That Zuko still sleeps with his swords under his pillow, his hand resting on the hilt. That's an improvement! The first few days, he slept with both of them drawn, in his hands." Toph paused again and turned her face towards his. She gave him a sad smile. "My blindness is both a burden and a gift. Even the 'gift' side, however, has its burdens. I have always seen more than most people ever will. I've also seen more that I ever wanted to."

Toph swung her hand up to point at Aang, who had started to turn towards her in an attempt to give her a hug.

"Hey, back off, Twinkletoes. You're not clean yet."

He smiled at her.

_Only Toph… I'm happy she's here, but this 'news' isn't good. What am I going to do when they all get back, maybe with the rest of the invasion force and the Kyoshi Warriors?_

"I'm the Avatar… I'm supposed to try and keep peace in the world. How am I supposed to do that if I can't even keep my own group together?"

"Beats me, Twinkles. All I know is that we're almost to the waterfall-pool thing. Its time for your bath."

Aang's tragic sigh turned into a laugh at Toph's words. He couldn't feel depressed about the weight of the world even if he wanted to.

_I love how Toph can make me laugh._

They rounded a bend and Aang saw that Toph was right. There it was. It looked cool and refreshing in the midday sun, especially to his sweat-covered body. They got there and put their stuff down. Aang was dying to jump into the cool, clear water. He turned towards Toph.

"Ummm… Toph?"

"Yeah, Twinkletoes?" She was examining a stone she had found.

"Could you please turn around? Just for a few moments?"

She turned her head up towards him as she continued to shape and change her rock. "… why?"

"I… er… need to take off my clothes to bathe. Now could you just turn around?" His voice cracked slightly on the last syllable and Toph snorted as he turned a deep red.

"Uh, Twinkletoes, I'm blind in case you haven't noticed. You could caper around naked in front of me and you wouldn't look any different than you usually do, except that you'd be just the _tiniest_ bit lighter. Besides, you're keeping your underwear. There's no way I'm washing that."

Aang hadn't thought it was possible, but his face turned an even deeper red. He had a sneaking suspicion that Toph was laughing at him inside. His suspicions were confirmed as he took off his shirt and heard a slight snort from Toph's general direction. He grumbled and threw it at her.

"Hey!"

Aang looked at Toph and had to laugh. She hadn't been able to see his shirt coming and it had hit her full in the face.

"Ugh, this is filthy, Twinkletoes! You _really_ need to bathe. Toss me the rest of your clothes and _I'll_ wash them. I don't want to keep you from the water any longer than possible."

Aang handed her the rest of his clothing and leapt into the pool of water. It was almost freezing in the midst of the summer and felt wonderful to his hot, sweaty skin. Toph made her way over to a piece of rock that jetted out into the pool near the waterfall. She was using sand to wash his clothes.

_That's a good idea since we don't have any soap. Plus Toph is able to get all of the sand off with no problem._

"Thank you, Toph!"

She grimaced at him in good humor and went back to washing his clothes.

Aang left her to it and started using sand to scrub his own body. It was rough, and irritated his skin a bit, but it felt wonderful and got him clean. He washed his underwear He was just rubbing some into his hair, scrubbing his scalp, when he heard a big splash. I could just be the waterfall, or some log that went over the edge. It could be a rock that fell. Or not.

_Toph…_

Aang looked around with a panic that might have been comical under normal circumstances. He was in his underwear, soaking wet, with sand rubbed into his hair, but the intuitive panic in his eyes was anything but comical.

Toph wasn't on the ledge, and neither were his clothes.

Movement at the corner of his eye made him spin frantically. The waterfall. There was a green and tan blob thrashing underneath the surface, trapped beneath the pounding force of the falling water.

* * *

**A/N: **(insert dramatic music here) Thus concludes part II of Chapter XI. Thus concludes Chapter XI. Thank you for your patience (and your reviews!). I'm not sure when the next chapter will come up. All I can suggest is that reviews _might_ just hasten its arrival. Maybe. Probably. Who knows. I don't.

I am at the unkind mercy of the evil plotbunnies. Only they know what will happen next!

Review or Pirate!Appa and Pirate!Momo will pursue your non-reviewing soul to the ends of the Spirit World!1!111! (I know that made no sense.)


	13. Rescue

It's here! Didn't everyone just love my little cliffhanger?

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my words.

**(Trying Circumstances)**

**Chapter XII (Rescue)**

Toph…

Aang didn't even hesitate as he took a deep breath and plunged beneath the surface of the water. He felt a strange sort of surge in his as he did so, like a gust of air was blowing through him. He didn't have any time to dwell on it, though. He pumped his arms powerfully and was almost to her in moments.

She was suspended beneath the waterfall on her back. Aang caught a brief glimpse of his clothes from the corner of his eye but ignored it. Her limbs were thrashing, but lacked their earlier vigor and energy. Aang gave a last powerful kick towards her and reached forward, wary of her flying fists.

_I'm coming, Toph!_

A thought flashed through his head that her eyes looked even more beautiful underwater. The light blue tinge mixed with her green was an exquisite mix.

Then he was with her. He swooped in and wrapped his arms around her abdomen. His impact carried her out of the deadly force of the waterfall and he started pumping his legs as hard as he could to bring them to the surface. His head was pounding from the water pressure.

Toph's arms and legs had started to slow down significantly in their wild blows, and they had lost most of their force. Aang could see the rock face on the other side of the waterfall when, in a last effort, Toph's elbow struck him hard in the back of his head. His vision suddenly went skewed, and he was no longer sure which way was up. Why was he in the water anyway? He felt darkness start to creep in on the edges of his vision, and his legs stopped pumping. He saw a small bubble make it's way to the surface, which was so close now. But it wasn't his bubble…

_TOPH! NO! I can't give up now, I won't let her drown!_

He felt a surge of energy that seemed to originate from his heart, and he gave one last kick combined with a little waterbending to propel him and Toph onto a shallow ledge on the rock wall behind the waterfall. He was coughing, ridding his lungs of the water in them, when he realized that Toph wasn't coughing. He felt a surge of panic, followed by a forced calm.

_I can save her. I've seen Katara do it plenty of times._

He didn't notice it at the time, but no spasm of grief erupted in his heart as he remembered how Katara had used her waterbending to help other half-drowned people.

He placed his hand just below the center of Toph's chest and concentrated as he moved his fingers up, dragging the water out of her lungs. He pulled the water out of her chest and threw it aside as he examined her closely. She didn't seem to be breathing still. Her lungs still hadn't realized that the water was gone. Aang put a hand to her heart and tensed. Her heartbeat was fading quickly.

_No, not Toph. Not here, not on my watch._

He took a deep breath and placed his lips on hers. For the briefest, quickest of moments, his senses tingled at her touch. His right hand was still resting on her heart, and his left hand was tangled in her undone hair as he supported her head. For one too short millisecond it was just him and Toph, he might have been simply kissing her. There was a warmth in his chest that started in his heart and seemed to warm him all the way to the tips of all his arrows.

Then the half-moment passed as he blew into her lungs with the power of the youngest Air Nomad ever to receive his tattoos. He took another breath and he pushed down on her chest with his hand and did it repeatedly.

Aang felt a tear slide down his cheek as he tried to breathe life into her, but he felt detached from it, as though it was some other boy's tear, shed for some other dying girl.

_Not Toph… she saved my life just this morning. Surely she'll let me return the favor… I need her._

He wasn't sure when she started breathing again as he tried to get her to live. He abruptly stopped as he took another deep breath and looked down at her. She was breathing, she was soaking wet, she was Toph, and she was alive.

He looked down at her face, which bore a slight smile and felt a grin spread across his face.

_She's alive! Toph is alive! She's gonna be OK!_

Aang felt more tears well up in his eyes and slide down his face, but they were born of happiness, not grief. He felt warmness in his chest that felt familiar, but stronger and different somehow.

He blinked and took in his surroundings and appearance for the first time in many minutes. He was mostly naked and soaking wet, wearing only his underwear. His hair still had some sand in it, and his clothes were somewhere at the bottom of the lake. He was in no shape to get them now; they would have to wait.

Toph was even more soaked than he was. Her headband had been lost under the water, and her hair had tumbled loose. His left hand was still lost in her long locks. Her tan vest-thing had lost its tie under the water, and was laying half-open, revealing her green under robe. One of her cloth anklet things had also been lost to the lake. Her eyes were closed peacefully and a gentle smile graced her lips.

The ledge they were on was hidden behind the waterfall and was slippery with mist and spray. It was about as wide as Toph was tall, which wasn't much, but was still safe to rest on. Aang was exhausted.

_I'll just rest for a moment, then I'll carry Toph out into the open and wake her up._

He slowly lowered his body to the ground, but couldn't seem to find the energy to remove his hand from her hair. He gave a mental shrug, why would he take it out anyway, and lay down partially on top of her. He wrapped his other arm around her and lay his head down just to the side of her neck.

He was asleep before he closed his eyes.

* * *

**A/N:** Ahhh, now isn't that better! Toph is alive, after all. Pffft, like I would kill off my favorite character ever. Aang, on the other hand... Toph might just kill him if she wakes up first.

I hope that you liked this chapter, and the cliffhanger in the last chapter.

Review or Pirate!Appa and Pirate!Momo will pursue your non-reviewing soul to the ends of the Spirit World!1!111! (I know that made no sense.)


	14. Exposure

HA! And you thought that I died! Here's that chapter you wanted... how many months ago now?

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but my words.

**(Trying Circumstances)**

**Chapter XIII (Exposure)**

The sun had just past the midpoint of its westward journey. The same light that was setting in the Earth Kingdom glimmered on a pair of preteens sleeping behind a waterfall. The light cast a constantly shifting pattern over their skin, refracted as it was by the cascading water.

They were breathing together, their lungs inflating at the same rate in their rest. A contented peace that did not often enter their expressions now graced their sleep. Innocent dreams passed through their minds, leaving no impression to be remembered when they woke.

Then the even rhythm of a certain blind earthbender's breathing was broken when she gasped for air.

* * *

_I… I'm drowning._

_This realization hit Toph as the water pushed in from all directions. After falling into the turtleduck pond several times as a child, she had learned enough to hold her breath and try to find air until she was rescued moments later by some servant or another. She was hardly ever left alone when she was younger and her earth sight was still developing, so she had always been quickly swept up and out of the water that threatened her safety. By the time her parents had deemed it safe for her to wander the grounds alone, she had come into her earth sight enough to easily avoid the odd turtleduck pond._

_She had forgotten the feeling of helplessness that came with being completely isolated from the earth by a barrier she could not comprehend. This sensation magnified by a thousand as she was swept under the crushing force of the waterfall. It spun her in all directions at once, and for all Toph could tell, she was still and the earth was spinning around her._

_The waterfall continually pounded against every inch of her, and Toph felt her lungs burning with the need for air. She didn't like flying any better than swimming, but at that moment she would have given anything to be soaring through the air with Aang._

_Aang! Twinkletoes… will you save me?_

_She struggled with the water, flailing out in vain hope that her efforts would make any difference. In the end she had given up all attempts, and was just letting go of hope when she felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around her waist and propel her out of the waterfall._

_Twinkletoes… you pulled through._

_Toph felt her world grow even darker than usual as she slipped into blissful unconsciousness…_

* * *

… and into reality.

Toph woke up with a start and took in a breath of good, clear air. No water, no drowning.

_Just air, breathable air._

She took a shuddering breath and buried her head in Aang's shoulder as she tightened her arms around him. Toph suddenly became painfully aware of her position and surroundings.

_I… may have to kill him…_

His heart pounded against her chest with a beat that screamed, "I'm awake and scared out of my pants!" to Toph.

She sighed loudly before speaking. "Twinkletoes."

He took a steadying breath before he responded, "Yes, Toph."

"… you're lying on top of me with your arms wrapped around me."

He sounded resigned and somewhat petulant when he answered her. "Your arms are around me too."

"This is true, but please enlighten me as to why I shouldn't crush your lungs right now."

Another sigh. "Because _this_ isn't my fault, I saved your life, and you won't be able to cook dinner without me."

She considered his reasons thoughtfully before answering and shoving him violently off of her. "Ok, Twinkletoes, you live today, but just because I want a cooked dinner."

He laughed along with her as he pushed himself off the ground. "Always glad to be useful."

Toph made a face when she got up, her wet clothes dripping onto the rock ledge. "Great, I even get to take some of the waterfall with me."

She heard Aang laugh at her and marveled at the sound that was so different than usual for absolutely no reason. They reached the edge of the ledge and Toph prepared to make a rock bridge over the water when she felt the airbender make an odd movement towards her.

_What is he-_

Toph was thoroughly surprised when she felt her mostly naked friend scoop her into his arms, bridal style, and leap across the gap to the other side.

He had just set her feet down on the other side when she screeched at him, "Just _what_ did you think you were doing?!"

She stood up to her full height and glared at him; even more annoyed by the fact that she had to tilt her head up to do so. Toph was surprised when she felt his heart stutter, as though he wasn't sure himself why he had done so.

"Erm… I, uh, was just getting you to the other side,"

She rolled her eyes at him. "You know that I am perfectly capable of getting myself around, thank you very much."

"Well, I… just felt like doing it. I know that you don't' need my help, that you don't need anybody's help, but I wanted to give you a break. You know, since you saved my life this morning and almost drowned just now."

She blinked at him in surprise.

… _no one has ever tried to help me because they… 'just felt like doing it' before. My parents always wanted to help and protect me because they thought that I couldn't get along on my own, but Twinkletoes _knows_ that I'm fine on my own… _

"So are we going back to camp?"

She looked up at him and stood aside so he could move away from the edge of the rock and start walking back with her.

"Sure, I don't see anything else to do."

She felt him shift somewhat uncomfortably and abruptly stopped walking. She placed her hands on her hips and raised her eyebrows.

"Well, I know you're blind and all, but I feel… naked, really, without any clothes. Could you wait for me here while I dive for them?"

Toph felt her heart stop for one moment.

_No…_

"Twi- Twinkletoes, no!" She realized that she had grabbed his shoulder and hurriedly let go. "Ah, just… don't go." His confusion was almost as permeable as her own.

_Since when do I care… ?_

The entire forest was silent, as though it too were holding its breath. The waterfall mere yards away seemed quieter, as though it couldn't stop it's noise but was muffling it.

An idea came to her, and Toph latched on to it like lightning. Anything to break the silence.

"Twinkletoes, I have an idea! You can wear some of my clothes."

"T- Toph!? What are you- "

She started to unbuckle her belt as she spoke. "You can wear my vest and belt so that you're not quite so naked, I still have on my green things so I'll be fine." She knew that she was talking much faster than could be deemed casual, but couldn't help it for some reason.

She could hear him stuttering nonsense and feel him blushing, but didn't tease him like she normally would have as she pulled off her vest and handed it to the flustered preteen.

"Thanks, Toph," he mumbled as he fastened her belt around his waist.

She grinned at him as they prepared (once again) to set off for camp. "No problem, my friend, no problem."

Toph had taken all of one-step when a part of her robe slipped open, giving her abdomen and breastband a brief glimpse of sunlight and Aang's wide eyes before she hurriedly pulled her arm across the seam.

_And I thought he was blushing hard before…_

"Oh, crap. Forgot that I need a belt too… hmmm. Hey, Twinkles, come' ere!"

Aang turned slowly towards her, his face radiating intense heat, and mumbled something that sounded like, 'yeswhatsitnow.'

"Stop acting so immature and give me your hand… I said give it to me! There, now I need you to hold it here, at my waist, while I make a belt. Oh, for spirit's sake, hold your hand there unless you want my robe to fall open again! Good, now just gimme a sec… "

Aang held his hand at her waist, holding her robe closed, while she ripped off the sleeves of her robe. He continued to hold his hand there as she proceeded to rip her sleeves several more times before tying the strips of fabric into one long piece.

"Tada!" Toph held up her new makeshift belt proudly. "Presenting, my new belt! I am a genius, I know."

Aang had calmed down now, Toph could feel, and he laughed with her as she tied her former sleeves around her waist.

"I like the new look, Toph. I'm sure your parents would be proud, and Katara will just love the fashion statement."

She punched him in the arm. "Ha ha, very funny. At least I'm not cross-dressing."

Toph was somewhat puzzled when he didn't answer. She poked him and tilted her head. "Ummm, Twinkletoes, this is our lighthearted, witty banter segment. It's your turn."

Still no response was forthcoming for several moments. She was just about to ask him again when he spoke.

"Toph… what's cross-dressing?"

She blinked and resisted the urge to smack her palm into her face.

"… Let's just get back to camp, Twinkletoes."

* * *

**A/N: **See, I didn't die and even gave you an extra Taangy, extra long chapter for your trouble. Much thanks to Riia for encouraging me and making me finish this, otherwise this chapter probably wouldn't exist.

BTW, this chapter got _completely_ out of hand, length wise. T-T It's not even funny.

I need reviews or I die. And if I die there's no chapter 14.


	15. Encouragement

Thank The-Last-Firebender for this update. She won my 10K on deviantART and requested an update on Trying Circumstances. I lurves you Fire, mi amor!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but my words.

**Trying Circumstances**

**Chapter XIV (title here)**

The walk back to camp was quiet, the experiences of the day taking their time to sink into the young bender's memories. The forest around them was quiet, as though it too was waiting for them to speak. Though each of the pre-teens was quiet, their thoughts and feelings of awkwardness were unknowingly similar to each other. Aang's thoughts and memories tortured him as he walked.

He had woken up surprised to find himself lying on top of Toph. His heart skipped a beat as he remembered what it felt like to have his arms around her, and hers around him. Then he inwardly flinched as he remembered his panic at discovering that he couldn't get up. He had lain there for several minutes, afraid to move for fear of waking her, before she had woken up herself.

_That… was one of the scariest moments of my life. I thought she was going to kill me, or at least punch me or something._

He shook his head to clear his thoughts as they walked back into camp. Toph wordlessly walked towards the pack lying outside her rock tent and pulled out her red tube top and pants from her Fire Nation disguise. She tossed him the outer part of his school uniform and his pants with a grunt.

Aang smiled and moved quickly towards her as she lowered the door of his rock tent. He placed his hand on her shoulder and pulled her into a hug.

"Thanks Toph."

He gave his short friend a quick squeeze before letting go, and was surprised to find her blushing faintly as she mumbled something that vaguely sounded like a mixture of, "no problem." and "for what?"

_Toph… blushing? Nah… but maybe I'll tease her about it later._

"Wait a minute, Toph."

"What is it now, Twinkletoes?" she rolled her eyes at him.

He removed her belt as he answered, "I thought I'd give you your clothes back before I forget and pack it into a different bag." He handed her the belt and vest and was further astounded to see that she was still blushing.

"Ummm… are you all right, Toph?"

She looked away briefly before responding, "I thought that you were nervous about walking around in your underwear."

He just grinned at her as he gave her shoulder a playful shove. "Well, I figured that since you don't mind, and can't see me anyway, there's no reason for me to mind when I'm around you."

"Really?" she asked, eyebrows raised.

"Yep!"

"… All right then. I'm gonna change now."

She turned and walked into her earth tent. The door had just slid shut when it reversed its motion and Toph's head stuck out of the opening.

"That's pretty cool of you, Twinkles."

And then the door was shut, with Toph inside, before he could respond.

_Toph is acting strange… hehe, she's so funny._

Aang just shook his head and put on his pants and vest. He removed the sleeves, it was hot and there was no point to them anyway.

_Wait… if there's no point to the sleeves, then why am I bothering to wear the vest anyway? I'll keep the pants, but I train shirtless all the time._

With a shrug, he removed the vest and put his excess clothes inside the bag again just as Toph came out of her tent.

_Hmmm… speaking of training…_

"Hey, Toph!"

"What is it now, Twinkletoes?" Aang was almost put off by her tone, but then he saw her smile.

"Do you want to have a quick training session before dinner?"

"You aren't hungry?" she asked in a mildly surprised tone.

He grinned at her. "Not at all. The only question is if you're ready to rumble."

A matching grin appeared on her face. "Always, just remember that it's me who _taught_ you to rumble."

He began to saunter over to a nearby open area as he called back, "Oh, but _you_ keep in mind that the student may very well have surpassed the teacher since the last time they fought."

She punched him in the arm, hard, as she walked over with him. "_Fought?_ You must mean creamed, or else those blows to the head I gave you hit harder than I thought they did."

"You thought those were blows? Pfft… I thought they were love taps."

_Except for those bruises all over my arrow…_

"Liar! I know about those bruises you had Katara heal. You came whimpering to her like a complete pansy!"

He felt himself blushing as he remembered the incident. "I did not…"

_But I did... I came running to her like a babe to its mother._

He had stopped walking and averted his face from Toph's in shame. He knew that she valued strength and self-reliance above all. He valued Toph's respect more than anything else.

_I want her to like me, to say I'm doing a good job, to enjoy training me… but she doesn't want to train a weakling…_

"Stop that." she ordered him as she stood in front of him, hands on her hips. "I may not like weaklings, but what I don't like even more are people who wallow in self pity."

_Augh! I can't get anything right with her-_

"OW!" he yelled as he hopped around on one foot.

_I can't believe that she stepped, no _stomped_ on my foot!_

"I told you to stop that and listen to me! Oh, sit down. We need to talk for a minute or three."

He still could hardly bear to look at her, but sat down anyway. As he did so, she plopped herself down too.

"Toph… I- "

"Shut up. I'm talking right now and you're listening. Like a student does with his teacher."

He made himself look at her, and was surprised to find her smiling at him.

"Twinkletoes, just listen to me for a minute, all right. I look down on those who act weak, and who depend on others to take care of and protect them. I have no patience for those who wallow in self pity, and no kind words for crybabies who weep at every misfortune and grievance of their existence. You know this about me, you know me."

He looked away from her again.

_I fit into every category. I bet she wishes that she never came along to train me, a failure of an Avatar who can't even unite his teachers and his friends…_

His eyes widened as he felt a small, roughly calloused hand seize his chin. She roughly forced him to look directly into her sightless eyes as she whispered furiously to him with a voice that steadily increased in volume and intensity.

"You know me, but I also know you. I know you, Twinkletoes. I know your responsibilities as the Avatar. I've felt your integrity under pressure, and I've felt your suppressed grief as you've held back tears. I've felt your heartbeat rise and fall with your waking and sleeping. I've trained you in the art of your elemental opposite for months now. I've felt your heart break. I've seen you struggle, and I've seen you triumph. I've come to know you better than anyone ever will, because I've listened when you thought no one was there. I've heard you speak in your dreams, and I held you when you cried. You are not weak. You are _not_ some little boy dependant on others to protect him. Even when you cry, it doesn't make you weak. The tears that you shed aren't the kind that proves your vulnerability and weakness. The tears that you shed are the rarer type that is a testament to your spirit and strength."

She narrowed her eyes as she let go of his chin and seized his shoulders with both hands. "Never forget that. I don't waste my breath on lies and flattery. I don't like to waste my breath on words that are of no account to the person listening. You may not hear the earth like I do, but there should be no doubt in your mind that I am not lying. I will always be with you, Aang."

_Toph… what would I do without you?_

All he could do was smile at her before she surprised him once more by pulling him into a tight hug. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her back. The embrace lasted several seconds before Toph pulled away and stood up. She stuck out her hand and grinned at him.

"C'mon Twinkletoes, it's time to rumble."

He returned the grin and took her hand.

"Bring it on."

She pulled him up.

* * *

**A/N:** How did ya like it? Extra long chapter... I think the longest yet. I wanna know what you think of it.

Reviews make the world go round!!


End file.
